Jack Skellington/Gallery
Images of Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas. Promotional Images Jack Skellington.jpg Tsum Tsum Poster.jpg Renders Jack Skellingtontransparent.png Stock Art Jack Skellington.png Jack Skellington 3.jpg Jack and Sally.png|Jack and Sally clipnight52.gif clipnight2.gif clipnight.gif Jack Skellington Sprite.gif Jack Skellington Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Holiday Jack Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Animation Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-381.jpg|Arising Nmbc 055.jpg 595.jpg|Jack during the celebration of Halloween Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-387.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-447.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-469.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-529.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-539.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-544.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-549.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-580.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-605.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-653.jpg Jack-nightmare-before-christmas-16363699-1489-920.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-694.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-696.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-699.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-709.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-724.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-732.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-752.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-754.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-756.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-760.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-765.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-782.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-787.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-793.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-850.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-916.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-965.jpg Jack.lament.jpg|Jack laments Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-1044.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-1048.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-1231.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-1237.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-1248.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps_com-1271.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps_com-1274.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps_com-1432.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1452.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1479.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1487.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1500.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1508.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1513.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-1543.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-1551.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-1568.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-1582.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1615.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-1626.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-1638.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1639.jpg Jack-skellington-skull-snow.jpg|Jack in Christmas Town jacksnowflack.png Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1683.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1710.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-1735.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1738.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-1752.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-1906.jpg Jack hits North Pole.png|Jack smacks into the North Pole Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1946.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-1961.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2361.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-2367.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-2373.jpg|"Immediately!" Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2463.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-2469.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2503.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-2529.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-2547.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2561.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2567.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-2602.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-2616.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2637.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2685.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-2692.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2724.jpg Jack and Behemoth.jpg Jack_Pulls_Behemoth_Tongue.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2729.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-2751.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2757.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2783.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2787.jpg|Jack's evil-looking face Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-2799.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2802.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2809.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-2810.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2816.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2822.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2912.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2838.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-2890.jpg|"There's got to be a logical way to explain this." Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-2999.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3020.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3052.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3079.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3096.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3106.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3112.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3117.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3128.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3130.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3135.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3145.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3164.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-3173.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3177.jpg Tumblr_nfsk9fA3621qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-3426.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3427.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3438.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3452.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-3481.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3485.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3496.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3497.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3660.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-3725.jpg Jack.thinking.jpg|Jack and Zero Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3806.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3820.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3840.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-3882.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3886.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-3893.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3981.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-3986.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4001.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4069.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4093.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4128.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4144.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-4530.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4582.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-4583.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4586.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4596.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4606.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4654.jpg Behemoth_and_Jack.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4682.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4691.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4705.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4722.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-4724.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-4728.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4747.jpg Tnbc-disneyscreencaps.com-5416.jpg|Jack facepalm Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-4760.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4763.jpg|Jack's scary-looking face Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-4773.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-4779.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-5002.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5062.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5081.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5298.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5377.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5390.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5407.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5445.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5476.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-5527.jpg|Jack posing as Santa Claus Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6065.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6204.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6513.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6606.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6609.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6618.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6626.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6943.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6947.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6972.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-6987.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7002.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7105.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7114.jpg Jack.Santa.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7133.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7147.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7150.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7153.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7155.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7176.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7184.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7342.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7350.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7354.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7378.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7418.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7442.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7483.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7495.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7498.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7501.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7505.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7510.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7517.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7528.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7534.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7538.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7540.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7543.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7567.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7593.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7594.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7598.jpg|"That's right! I am the Pumpkin King!" Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7600.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7601.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7609.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7613.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7632.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7639.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7644.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7647.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7690.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7705.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7722.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7731.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7733.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7734.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7738.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7742.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7767.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7843.jpg Oogie-Boogie-nightmare-before-christmas-226888 716 451.jpg|"Hello, Oogie." Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7857.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7863.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7864.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7865.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7875.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7892.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7900.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7915.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-7946.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7949.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7966.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7970.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7972.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8014.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8033.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8037.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8061.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8063.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-8067.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8087.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8096.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8100.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8119.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8125.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8139.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8140.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8198.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8212.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8244.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8246.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8249.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8256.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8270.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-8309.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-8311.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8331.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8333.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8339.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8340.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps com-8341.jpg nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8397.jpg Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8416.jpg JackxSally.jpg|Jack and Sally Nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-8463.jpg Screen Shot 2013-01-31 at 1.18.09 PM.png|Jack Skellington as a Pirate Captain in James and the Giant Peach. Princess-disneyscreencaps.com-5581.jpg|Jack Skellington to the left P&f pumpkin king.png|Jack's scarecrow form in Phineas and Ferb May11th.png|His Disneystrology page. 221px-Jack Skellington.png|Jack in GTDB cp_FWB_Nightmare_20120926.jpg Jack-skellington-christmas.jpg Magica02.png|Jack's cameo as a face on the Source Absorber in the Darkwing Duck comic Disneyvideoshoppoohshouseofhappyhaunts.jpg Concept Art Igor and Jack Original Scene.jpg Jackskellington.jpeg JACK-progression_01.jpg|Jack Skellington in Disney Infinity: from concept to figure Jack_Skelengton_Disney_INFINITY_concept_art.jpg|Concept art for Disney INFINITY. Video Games Jack_Skellington_KHII.png|Jack as he appears in Kingdom Hearts Jack_(card).png Jack_Skellington_(Art).png Jack_Skellington_KH.png Jack_Skellington_(Santa_outfit)_KHII.png Gsdx 20110930094426 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110930094456 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20110930094615 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111009175238 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111024083235 550x413.jpg Gsdx 20111024083240 550x413.jpg 032.png Kingdom-Hearts-HD-2-5-Remix-02.jpg S24112 ps2 7.jpg|Jack, as he appears in Oogie's Revenge Soul Robber.jpg|Jack using his Soul Robber in Oogie's Revenge 387699 266288740096490 173856826006349 741786 264117762 n.jpg|Jack Skellington in Disney Universe Jack Disney Infinity Head.png Summer Tour Jack.png 16 Jack Skellington - DMW.jpg|Jack in Disney Magical World Disney magic castle my happy life-2312345.jpg jackskellington_xbox.png|Jack Skellington's costume in Xbox Jack Skellinton Disney INFINITY.png Tink&stitch toybox 4.jpg Jack_Skellington_Disney_Infinity.jpg Ovjack.jpg wallpaper_the_nightmare_before_christmas_oogies_revenge_01_1600.jpg Disney Parks Jack Skellington HKDL.jpg|Jack Skellington in one of the Disney Parks Jack Sally.jpg jackskellingtonautograph.jpg|Jack's signature. Jack Skellington HKDL GitP.jpg|Jack in Glow in the Park Halloween Parade. Jack skellington disneys learn to draw series.jpeg Disneyparks Jack.jpg Merchandise $(KGrHqZ,!igF!Q7Qd4O7BQRWbC0tIw~~60 12.JPG|A Holiday pin featuring Peter Pan and Tinker Bell Medicom-toy-mickey-mouse-jack-skellington-02.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Jack Skellington sculpture Play-Arts-Kingdom-Hearts-II-Vol-3.-Jack-Skellington-Action-Figure-02.jpg Jack Skellington (Play Arts Figure - Series 4).png Jack Skellington kh figurine.jpg Nightmare Before Christmas Jack Skellington Holiday Mystery Collection - Halloween Jack.jpeg DLR - 13 Treats in 5 Frightful Weeks Series (Jack Skellington on Front Gates).jpeg Jack Skellington Illuminated Sculpture.jpg Jack Skellington Christmas Soft Toy.jpg The Nightmare Before Christmas Tree Topper.jpg Jack as Santa Figurine, Grand Jester Collection.jpg Tumblr mu2mowDK8p1qbltquo1 500.jpg Jack_Mummy_and_Kid_Pin.jpg jack_plush.jpg jack wobbler.jpg jack_santa wobbler.jpg 1259000441932.jpeg 1259000441933.jpeg 6434045563449.jpeg jackskellington necklace.jpg 15-Jack.jpg|Jack Skellington Funko POP! figure 72-SantaJackSkellington.png|Sandy Claws Jack Funko POP! figure Pumpkin-king-POP.jpg|Pumpkin King Jack Funko POP! figure 69-Jackskell.jpg|Day of the Dead Jack Funko POP! figure Jack Skellington Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg|Jack Skellington Tsum Tsum plush Jack Skellington Sandy Claws Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg|Sandy Claws Jack Tsum Tsum plush Tsum Tsum Sentinel Cars Series 1 Poster.jpg Tsum Tsum Pencil Case 1.jpg Tsum Tsum Charm Jack.jpg Tsum Tsum Tumbler Poster 1.jpg Tsum Tsum Tumbler Poster 2.jpg Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries